harcèlement
by didine-san
Summary: Ichigo ancien victime de harcèlement sexuel déménage à Tokyo dans l'espoir d'avoir, enfin, une vie tranquille... Mais c'est sans compter un certain Grimmjow et le retour de ses ancien démons...
1. Chapter 1

**alors voila ceci est ma première fic alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgents !**

**disclamer: Bleach et tout ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo (et à son cerveau génial w )**

**ps: désolée, vraiment, pour l'orthographe déplorable de ce chapitre (et des autres surement...)**

**ps2: au départ cette fanfiction s'appelait "les filles et les garçons" mais au fur et à mesure de l'écriture de cette fic j'ai trouvé que le titre n'était pas du tout en accord avec le fond de l'histoire donc je l'ai changé en : "harcèlement"**

**voila j'espère vous avoir éclairer et je remercie tout particulièrement coeurtoxic pour avoir publier cette fic en "avant-première" ^^**

chapitre 1 : le pari

"Sérieux, il se prend pour qui se gars ce pointer devant moi et me dire" :"salut on sort ensemble ? Tu me plait !" ? C'est la question que se posait Ichigo, c'était son premier jour dans son nouveau lycée et déjà on lui faisait du gringue ! L'année passée il avait été obligé de déménagé à cause de personne comme se ... Grimmjow, je crois, enfin il n'avait pas trop insisté ...

-Salut Ichigo !

-Salut Renji! ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Ben tranquille là je suis dans mon lycée mais ça va ... pas de harcèlement sexuel !^^

-Alors tant mieux ! Au fait demain ça ne te dérange pas si je passe chez toi ?

-Bien sur que non ! Viens on poura se voir en face à face !

-D'accord ! Bon ben à demain ...

-Ciao

Renji était le meilleur ami d'Ichigo et son confident, il l'adorait mais lors du déménagement ils avaient été séparés c'est pour sa que Renji téléphoné très souvent à Ichigo ...

La journée passa vite : des cours et encore des cours ...

-Renji ça faisait longtemps ! ^^

-ouais !

-Comment tu t'en sort ?

-Bien mais tu vois le gars là bas ben il m'a fait du charme dès mon premier jour de lycé ! il désigna grimmjow du doigt

-Ben il faut dire qu'il a du goût, t'es super beau Ichigo ! ^^ Mais il faut reconnaitre qu'il dégage quelque chose ce gars on dirait qu'il a une aura !0_O

-euh...ouais si tu le dis ... Sa doit être ses cheveux !

-c'est vrai que c'est spécial comme couleur : Bleu électrique !

-bon on arrête de parler de lui t on va au karaoké ?

-HAÏ ^^

Cette soirée était mémorable Ichigo ne s'était jamais autant amusé ou si peut-être la fois ou lui et Renji avait fait un blague à ce prétentieux d'Ishida ... mais ça c'était une autre histoire !

Le lendemain Ichigo arriva au bahut encore un peu fatigué de la veille, il n'y avait encore personne ... c'est à ce moment précis qu'on le héla :

-Kurosaki !

Ichigo se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le sublissime grimmjow ... il n'avait jamais pris le temps de véritablement l'observé et il se rendit compte que Renji avait raison il était très beau !

-Quoi ?

-Quel accueil ! grimmjow eu un sourire carnassier et repris Tu parlais de moi hier ?

-N...non

-Alors pourquoi m'a tu montré du doigt à ton... ami ?

-pour lui dire que tu m'avait dragué et que sa n'avait pas marché !

-Sa n'a pas marché ?

-Bien sur que non !

-Et si je fais ça ? et sur ce il l'embrassa ...

Ichigo devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et le repoussa apèés 10 bonne secondes de réflection .

-t..t'es f...f...fou ? il été tellement choqué qu'il en perdait l'usage de la parole

-oui ...je suis fou de toi !

-n'importe quoi ! il avait réussi a parler sans beugler qu'il reprit aussitôt: on se connait depuis à peine 2 semaines et demi !

-le coup de foudre ! *sourire carnassier* il se rapprocha encore plus d'Ichigo

-t'approche pas !

-allez Ichigo ... il utilisait une voix aussi envoûtante qu'un chant de sirène

-hum... Ichigo n'avait su repprimé ce soupir en entendant son nom prononcé avec autant de désir

Quand Grimmjow entendit ce soupir il se raidit et s'efforça à ne pas lui sauter dessus .

Ichigo reprit ses esprit se recula et répondit : Euh ... Grimmjow tu me fais aucun effet alors arrête !

-aucun t'es sur ? je suis sur tu es en train de lutter pour pas me sauter dessus

-prends pas ton cas pour une généralité ...

-Ok... je te propose quelque chose ...

-*haussement de sourcils* Quoi ?

-Je paris que j'arrive à te rendre fou de moi !

-les conditions ?

-si je gagne tu sort avec moi et si je perds je n'apparais plus jamais devant toi !

-mmmm... c'est d'accord de toute façon tu vas perdre !

-je n'en suis pas si sur ...


	2. Chapter 2

**voici le deuxième chapitre ^^ (tant attendus ? )**

**disclamer:Bleach appartient toujours à Tite Kubo! (dommage... moi je veux juste grimmjow ! )**

Chapitre 2 : le petit parc derrière le lycée

Cela faisait une semaine que le pari avait été lancé et aucun des deux rivaux n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre !

Une après midi après son cours de science il aperçut grimm *c'est comme sa qu'il appelé grimmjow maintenant * à l'autre bout du couloir et le héla :

-Grimm !

-Ichi !

-ça va ? Ta prévu quoi encore aujourd'hui ?

-oui ça va, et toi ? Pourquoi tu demande sa t'intéresse ?

-moi bien ! Non pour savoir a quoi m'attendre et me préparé mentalement ! Il parti d'un grand éclat de rire.

-je ne te dirais rien de 1) car tu te moque de moi et de 2) car c'est un se-cret !^^ il avait prononcé le mot "secret" avec un accent sucré et désirable ... le mot secret était tellement excitant dans la bouche de grimmjow !

-d'accord d'accord dis moi juste ou je dois attendre ce soir !

-attend moi chez toi je passerais te prendre à 17h00 !

-ok

-à toute à l'heure.

-ouais c'est sa ...

La journée passa avec une lenteur exagéré ... à 16h10 il était chez lui à attendre Grimm ... Pas de devoirs pas d'occupations ...rien à faire à part attendre ! À 17h00 pile on sonna à la porte ... il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et ouvrit en souriant et en lui disant :

-dis donc t'es ponctuel ^^

-Ouais c'est une de mes rares qualités !

-bon on va ... il s'arrêta de parler tellement il était abasourdit ! Dieu qu'il était beau habillé comme sa ! il portait un costume noir de geai à la veste ouverte et une chemise d'un blanc immaculé ouverte jusqu'à son nombril révélant un corps svelte merveilleusement sculpté ... quand il s'aperçut qu'il était en train de le mater avec envie il se reprit et termina sa phrase avec difficulté : on v...va o...o...ou ?

Grimmjow fut amusé de la réaction du joli roux -sa pour être joli il l'était ! Il était même magnifique - et un sourire carnassier se dessinât sur ces lèvres

-tu aime ma tenu ?

-ou...ou...OUI ! *rougit*

-je dois avouer que la tienne ne me laisse pas indifférent non plus ! *coup d'œil plein de désir sur Ichigo*

La phrase de Grimm fit réfléchir Ichigo et baissa la tête sur ces vêtements et se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu ! 0_O

-ah... euh... en ffff...fait c'est p...Pas ce que tu crois !

-ah non ?

-euh... en fait ...je vais me changer !

-ok je t'accompagne !

-ferme la porte d'abord !

-ok ok

-bon assieds toi et attends moi !

-reçu chef ! Rigola le bleuté

Ichigo courut dans sa chambre pour se changer et n'entendit pas les bruits indiquant que Grimmjow lui avait désobéit !

"J'en peu plus !" pensa Grimm et c'est alors qu'il monta à son tour ...

Ichigo enlevait son pantalon au moment ou grimm passa la tête dans la chambre pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

-Ichi sa v... ! 0_O

-aaaah Grimm ! Qu'est ce que tu fout là ?

-euh ben... jevenévoirsitoutallaitbienet...

-parle moins vite !

-je venais voir si tout allait bien et donc voila ...

-bon peux-tu sortir 5 secondes le temps que j'enfile un pantalon !

-o...ok !

Dos au mur du couloir Grimmjow ne pouvait arrêter de penser : j'ai vu Ichigo en caleçon ! J'ai vu Ichigo en caleçon ! etc...

5sec plus tard :

-c'est bon Grimm tu peux entrer !

-ok ! Tu sais te voir en caleçon n'a eu quasiment aucun effet sur ...

-t'es sur que sa va ? Je peux me changer si tu veux !

-surtout pas ! Évidement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo se change il était digne d'une égérie de mode, un top model à côté serait mort de jalousie et d'envie ! Il portait un jean taille basse délavé avec un trou au niveau du genou et une chemise noir ouverte jusqu'au torse ... où l'on pouvait voir le commencement de muscle fin mais équilibrement réparti.

Ichigo ayant remarqué l'incrédulité dans les yeux de Grimmjow lui dit en l'imitant :

-t'aime ma tenue ?

Grimm piqué au vif lui cracha :

-Baka ! Bon maintenant que tu t'es sapé vient je t'emmène !

-ok

Grimm saisit la main d'un Ichigo rougissant *celui-ci ne dis rien d'ailleurs quand il sentit les doigts du bleuté se mêler aux siens ce qui étonna Grimmjow* et l'emmena en dehors de la maison .il le ramena dans un petit parc à deux rues du lycée ... Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu, ce parc était magnifique mais en même temps il faisait très intime un parfait mélange tout ce qu'Ichigo aimait !

-waaah Grimm c'est vraiment magnifique !

-je suis content que sa te plaise ! ^^

Ils marchèrent longtemps en parlant des cours, de leur rencontre, de leurs amis, de n'importe quoi. Quand grimmjow poussa une branche du grand saule pleureur Ichigo découvrit ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une clairière ... Grimmjow annonça solennellement :

-vous voila à bon port monsieur !

-Grimm c'est l'endroit le plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu ! Merci ! Et il lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue

-Ichi arrête ...

-dis mon nom en entier ...

-pourquoi ... il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'Ichigo ajouta :

S'il te plait d'une voix suppliante

-I...ichigo

Et comme par enchantement Ichigo vint plaquer ses lèvres sur celles d'un bleuté plein d'envies ...


	3. Chapter 3

**le troisième chapitre est arrivé !**

**disclamer: Bleach appartient à tite Kubo ! (en 5min cela n'a pas changé ?)**

Chapitre 3 : plaisirs et envies

...et comme par enchantement Ichigo vint plaquer ses lèvres sur celles d'un bleuté plein d'envies ...

-Ichi, Ichi qu'es qu'y t'arrive ?

-euh ben ... je crois que je ... que je ...que je t'aime !

-quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dis !

-je ... *respire* voila je t'aime !

Et à ce moment précis Grimmjow s'abattit sur Ichigo !

-Ichi, oh Ichi moi aussi je t'aime ...

-hum...

Ce soupir de plaisir Grimmjow ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois *enfin deux maintenant* et pourtant il en était déjà amoureux !

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps langoureusement, amoureusement ...

C'était largement différent de leur premier baiser ! Ichigo était a bout de souffle ... il coupât le baiser le premier *pour reprendre son souffle*

-Grimm ...le Grimm en question l'interrompit:

-chut ... tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je rêve de pouvoir te toucher comme sa *sourire carnassier*

Et alors le bleuté descendit une de ses mains sur les reins de l'orangé puis sur ses fesses ... il pressa les fesses du roux pour le rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ce que leur bassins se touchent ...

-aaah! Ichigo ne pu retenir ce soupir de plaisir, sentir Grimmjow aussi près, sentir son corps se raidir de plaisir c'était excitant, mieux c'était enivrant !

Grimmjow embrassa le roux avec une fougue démesuré. Le baiser se fut violence et passion !

Se fut Grimmjow qui interrompit le baiser cette fois mais pas pour reprendre sa respiration, pour écraser ses lèvres sur le cou d'Ichigo *lequel soupira de plus belle* sa respiration devint vite saccadée, irrégulière ...

-Grimm continue t'arrête pas... c'est ... c'est bon !

Avec ces paroles impossibles de ne pas résister le roux s'offrait carrément à lui !

-d'accord !

Sur ce il plaqua le roux sur sol et lui défît sa chemise avec lenteur ... déposa ses lèvres sur les lèvres du roux pour descendre sur sa joue, dans son cou, sur son torse emprisonnât les tétons du roux dans sa bouche les suça, les lécha *Ichigo était dur, sa respiration haletante, tout ses sens étaient en éveil !* Grimm libéra ses prisonniers pour s'attaquer au nombril de l'orangé qui gémissait de plaisir sous les assauts soutenus de son compagnon. Il descendit sa bouche sur le bas ventre d'Ichigo qui s'arqua sous le plaisir grandissant ! Grimmjow faisait joué ses mains sur le corps d'Ichigo quand il défît le pantalon du Roux avec ses dents le roux gémit

-aaah grimm vas-y j'en peu plus ...

Plus rapidement que jamais il enleva le jean et le caleçon du roux, en voyant en le membre du roux déjà bien gonflé il senti une vague de désir monté en lui ... il descendît une de ses mains vers l'entre jambe du roux et commença des allers-retours lents et sensuels. A ce premier contact avec sa virilité le roux ne pu réprimer des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisir pur le bleuté aussi était dur et le roux en transe se redressa et embrassa Grimmjow avec envie, goulument comme s'il absorbé l'essence vitale de celui-ci ! Le bleuté ne retenir un gémissement, et poussé par ce désir attrapa la virilité -lui étant offerte- dans sa bouche ... le cri de plaisir qu'avait poussé Ichigo à ce contact avait été si excitant que Grimmjow s'enhardit dans ses mouvements ce qui excita le roux encore plus jusqu'a ce que celui-ci le prévienne :

-Grimm, je Viens !

-humm

*soubresauts* et le roux se libéra dans la bouche de son amant ... Grimmjow était de plus en plus excité par la vision que lui offrait Ichigo : il était allongé dans l'herbe moelleuse nu et en redemandait !

-Grimm tu as envie que je te montre se dont je suis capable ?

-si très !

-alors regarde !

À ce moment là le roux dévoila ses talents il était habile, sexy, et surtout très doués ! Grimmjow était complètement à sa merci, il était soumis incapable de faire quoi que se soit juste gémir, soupirer et crier de plaisir ! Le roux fit la fellation la plus merveilleuse qu'on lui ais jamais faite ! Après avoir jouis et crier le nom de son amant le bleuté reprit ses esprits ...

-waaah Ichi t'es génial ...

-tu en redemande ? *^*

Ce n'était plus le Ichigo un peu timide et maladroit c'était devenu un véritable dieu du sexe et de la séduction !

-attend à moi de te faire du bien ... tu vas t'en souvenir !

-vas-y je n'attends que ça !

-0_O d'accord

A ce moment la le bleuté pris Ichigo par les hanches et le souleva un peu, de manière a pouvoir passer une main dans son dos


	4. Chapter 4

**le quarta arrive ! (mais non pas Ulquiorra ! le quatrième chapitre !)**

**disclamer: Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi mais je marchande vous savez ! (Tite Kubo est dur en affaire !)**

Chapitre 4: Une petite amie ?

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow sortaient ensembles et les gens commençaient a "accepter" leur relation... Ichigo, comme à son habitude, séchait les cours d'art plastique...

Il se promenait dans les couloirs,observant la vie en dehors du lycée. Alors qu'il passait devant le réfectoir il entendit deux filles discuter d'un sujet qui lui teneit particulièrement à coeur : Grimmjow et lui .

-Franchement, moi, je trouve Grimmjow totalement écoeurant !

-Ben pourquoi tu dis ça, il est plutôt pas mal pourtant !(là Ichigo était totalement d'accord !)

-Nan, c'est pas de sa que je parle, mais de c qu'il fait à Ichigo...

-Je te avait pas homophobe...

-Mais nan, j'ai rien à dire sur leur relation, enfin si, mais pas sa !

-Quoi alors ?

-Ben en fait, il parait que deux jours avant de sortir avec Ichigo Grimmjow tait en couple avec une fille...

-euh ouais, ok c'est un peu court comme délait mais c'est pas si terrible s'il est vraiment amoureux d'Ichigo !

-ben justement, c'est là qu'il y a un couac !

-où ? Parceque moi je le vois pas !

-Ecoute moi jusqu'à la fin ! Devine avec qui était Grimmjow avant d'être avec Ichigo !

-Euh...aucune idées !

-Bon je te le donne en mille : Tia Hallibel !

-...QUOI ? Tu déconne ? Tia Hallibel ? LA Tia Hallibel ?

-ouais la reine du lycée en personne !

-Mai je croyais qu'elle ne sortait avec personne !

-ben elle l'a caché à tout le monde !

-Bon je te l'accorde c'est incroyable mais c'est quoi le rapport entre Grimmjow, Hallibel et Ichigo ?

-Souviens-toi ... La reine n'était pas particulièrement en colère ces derniers temps ?

-si mais ... nan ?

-tu comprends enfin ?

-le pari, elle l'a perdu ? (quel pari ?)

-Ouais et devine qui est le dindon de la farce ?

-I...Ichigo ?

-Dans le mille cocotte !

-Mais il devait pas sortir aec une fille ?

-Nan les thermes du pari était : "Tu devras séduire et sortir avec la personne la plus réticente à ton égard !"

-Mais pourquoi lancer ce stupide pari alors qu'ils étaient en couple ?

-Parceque suite à une dispute Hallibel a menacé Grimmjow de le larguer et Grimmjow lui a cracher à la figure :" je m'en fous de toutes façons je peux "traper" qui je veux !" et alors Hallibel prise de colère lui a lancé le pari !

-Pauvre Ichigo...

-Ouais et le pire c'est que Grimmjow l'a toujours pas laché et que comme sa Ichigo tombe encore plus amoureux de lui...

tut tut tuut

-mince la cloche sonne !

-bon on y va sinon Kurohana va nous tuer !

Ichigo était littéralement retourné par la nouvelle,Grimmjow jouait-il réellement avec ses sentiments ou cette fille racontait-elle des histoires pour se faire mousser près de ses copines ? Il avait envi de pleurer, de criere et de tout ballancer avec ses incroyables coups pieds mais il se retient et ravallant ses larmes il se dirigea vers sa salle de cours

cette journée fut la plus longue de toute sa vie... A midi alors qu'Ichigo grignotait quelques chips, Grimmjow le surpris en sautant sur lui et en criant comme un sourd:

IIICHIGOO MON CHERIIII ! Ensuite la prof de géographie lui colla une jolie remarque dans son carnet pour, je cite, "bavardage incessant et non-application à son travail"

Bref, journée de merde !

A 16h30 Ichigo était près et allait partir qund il vit Grimmjow en compagnie de la sulfureuse Hallibel...La conversation des deux filles lui explosa à la figure, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita sur Grimmjow pour lui mettre le coup de poing de sa vie ! Le coup fut si fort que lorsque le poing d'ichigo s'abattit sur la joue du bleuté on entendit un sinistre "CRAC" ! Grimmjow était à genoux,Hallibel regardait la scène avec un visage ahurit tandis qu'Ichigo se tenait la main avec laquelle il venait d'exploser Grimmjow .

Finalement on dut transporter les deux adolescents à l'hôpital car Grimmjow avait une partie de la machoire cassée et Ichigo deux doigts cassés et une entorse au troisième!

Résultat: pas d'école pendant 2 semaines pour le premier et un peu moins d'une semaine pour l'autre! Grimmjow étira un sourire et plaisanta à ce sujet:

-Tu sais Ichigo pour éviter l'école il y a d'autres moyens bien moins douloureux ! ^^

-Ta gueule !

-Euh attend deux secondes, TU m'explose la machoire et maintenant TU es énervé ? je crois qu'il y a un problème quelque part !

-Oui il y a un problème !

-Et lequel je te pris ?

-Ta vache a lit là, sa lui plait de se payer la tête des gens ? Et toi sa te plait de faire la pute pour elle ?

-Pardon de quoi tu pa..

-De quoi je parle ? mais je parle de ton pari de mes deux !

-mon pari...?

-oui le pari où tu devais séduire une pauvre cruche et manque de bol c'est encore tombé sur moi !c'est balot ! Alors moi je t'offre ma première fois et toi... toi tu faisait sa pour un pari stupide !

Les larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux d'Ichigo puis ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

-je...mais comment t'es au courant pour le pari ? Mais plus important, je t'aime !

-mon oeil !

-mais je t'aime a en mourir connard !

-tu te fous de ma gueule ? Et arrête de me dire je t'aime avec cette vis là !

-mais c'est la vérité !

-Arrête, arrête de me mentir !

-MAIS BORDEL JE T'AIME MOI ! Il avait hurlait sa avec une telle douleur dans la voix !

-A...alors c'est vrai tu m'aime ? sanglotta Ichigo ?

-Mais puisque je te le dis ! se radoucis aussitôt le bleuté

Les lèvres de Grimmjow allaient rencontrées celles du roux quand celui ci s'écria presque :

-attend !

-Quoi ?

-Mais alors...le pari...c'était...bidon ?

-malheureusement non... en fait au départ je te draguais juste pour clouer le bec à la blonde mais ensuite au fur et à mesure que je te voyais j'ais été séduit par toi et je suis tombé éperduement amoureux de toi !

la main de grimmjow vint carresser la joue d'ichigo au moment où il prononça ces paroles.

-et puis pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai offert ma première fois ?

-Que... Quoi ? Toi aussi c'était ta première fois ?

-pourquoi crois tu qu'Hallibel et moi nous nous disputions tout à l'heure ?

-je... ooooh !

-Elle était très très en colère que je t'ai choisis toi et pas elle ^^

-je t'aime

-Moi aussi !

Sur ce ils s'embrassèrent doucement at chastement pour d'une certaine manière sacraliser ce moment !

Mais ils étaient encore en train de s'embrasser lorsque la voix puissante et autoritaire d'isshiin se fit entendre:

-HOÏ ICHIGO § C'EST PAPA! QUOI ? MAIS EUH...QU'EST CE QUE ...!


	5. Chapter 5

**Merciii à boubouille pour sa review ! je suis trop méga contente ! je crois que je vais pleurer ! enfin ravi que cette histoire te plaise ! ^^**

**disclaimer: A mon grand damne Bleach ne m'appartient pas mais c'est la propriété exclusive de l'auteur de génie du nom de Tite Kubo !**

**voili voilou la suite ^^**

Chapitre 5: petites misères pour un baiser

Grimmjow et Ichigo étaient encore en train de s'embrasser lorsque la vois puissante d'Ishiin résonna dans la chambre blanche des amoureux. Tout le monde s'était figé, n'osant bougé... Le bleuté fut le premier à se remettre de ses émotions, il se leva et se dirigea vers Ishiin main tendue vers le patriarche:

-Bonjour, je suis Grimmjow t je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance .

-Euh et bien, moi aussi, Ishiin enchanté.

Ishiin prit la main tendu devant lui et la serra dans la sienne. Ichigo était légèrement soulagé que son père n'ait pas éviscéré Grimmjow il décida de faire de même que le bleuté et lui aussi pris son courage à deux mains..enfin il essaya:

-Papa, je te présente Grimmjow c'est mon..mon..*rougit*

-Je suis son petit ami, encore une fois enchanté monsieur !

-tu...son...!

Finalement Ishiin s'évanouit et les deux garçons durent appeler une infirmière.

une heure après le malaise d'Ishiin

-Hello papa .

-Salut mon fils ^^

-Euh papa pour tout à l'heure...

-ne t'inquiète pas je suis solide je saurais supporté sa !

-C'est vrai ? enfin je veux dire, tu en est sûr ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Les Kurosaki mâles sont des durs des vrais !

-Ben c'est justement pour sa que je croyais que tu allais t'énerver !

-Mais pourquoi je m'énerverai ?

-Ben tu sais c'est un peu bizarre comme situation et je pensais que tu ne l'accepterais pas aussi facilement ...

-C'est bizarre de tomber dans les escaliers à Tokyo ?

-Que, nan mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Ben si je suis tombé dans les pommes c'est à cause de la chute dans les escaliers !

-Mais nan, et Grimmjow alors ?

-Quel Grimmjow ?

-Mon ... L'homme que je t'ai présenté tout à l'heure !

-Tu ne m'as présenté aucun homme vu que je suis tombé avant d'entrer dans ta chambre !

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu fils ?

-De rien papa, repose toi bien, je retourne dans ma chambre, je suis épuisé !

-Que..Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

-Rien !

Ichigo fulminait comment son père avait-il pu oublier sa rencontre avec cet imbécile de Grimmjow ! Bon bref tans pis...Ichigo marmonna des insultes incompréhensibles durant toutes la longueur qui séparait sa chambre des urgences et quand il renra dans sa chambre Grimmjow était assis tranquillement sur son lit l'air totalement désinvolte se qui eut pour effet sur Ichigo non pas de l'émoustiller mais de l'énerver encore plus si c'était possible et oui apparement c'était possible :

-Hum hum, Ichigo dis moi j'adore quand tu fronces les sourcils de cette manières cela veut dire qu'une forte émotion te traverse, serait ce du désir à mon égard ?

-Oui tu a raison, une grande émotion à ton égard me traverse mais ce n'est pas du désir...

-de la convoitise ? de la jalousie ? de la passion ? de ..

-DE LA COLERE !

-Que quoi mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ,

-L'imbécile comme d'habitude !

-Quoi mais j'ai rien fais !

-Si tu a fais perdre la mémoire à mon père il ne se souvient pas de toi !

-pff...

-Tu oses rigoler ?

-ben ouais c'est tellement con comme situation ^^

-...et le pire c'est que t'as raison !

-hahaha

-cela t'autorise toujours pas à rire du malheur de mon paternel !

-yes sir ! Et pour accompagner sa parole il fit le salut patriotique.

-pfff imbécile

-c'est au moins la troisième fois que tu me traite d'imbécile ! tu mérite une punition !

-De quel genre ?

-celle-la par exemple..

Et sur ce il embrassa Ichigo sur les lèvres, quémandant un passage avec sa langue pour faire rencontrer ces deux muscles humides...Quand soudain :

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Dé dé déso désoléeeee !

-Hahahaha

-Grimmjow rigole pas !

Le rouquin se leva, fit sortir la pauvre infirmière en catalepsie de la chambre et ferma la porte à clé en criant presque:

-Quand c'est pas mon père ce sont les infirmières ? Ils se sont tous ligués contre les baisers homosexuels dans cet hôpital ?

Grimmjow pouffa légèrement en voyant son petit Ichigo devenir tout rouge de colère si bien qu'il décida que c'était le moment pour mettre le feux aux poudres !

-Bon on peut continuer maintenant? Jolie rouquine ^^

-Rou-quine ?

-Oui ma chérie !

-Ok...c'est une métaphore peu subtil sur le fait que je sois en dessous ?

-Non non c'est juste que quand tu es énervé tu ressemble aux filles qui tapent du pieds !

-D'accord mais si tu me considère comme une fille qui tape du pied tu peux oublier les fellations, les branlettes et aussi les penetrations anal

-Ah non le dernier on pourrait toujours le faire ^^

-sale pervers !

-Mais non, de toutes façons je te préfère en garçon ! les cheveux longs ne t'irait pas ^^

-Quoi mais...

-Chuut et embrasse moi !

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments...

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois s'ouvrant pour mieux laisser passer les langues taquines de ce tango endiablé. Le baiser était fiévreux, langoureux, passionné et succulent mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin certaines plus rapides que d'autre ! CRAC

-ITAÏE !

-Quoi ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ma ...machoire me fait mal !

-Je ... je dois faire quoi ?

Ichigo paniqué et Grimmjow se tenait la machoire pour ne pas pleurer tellement la douleur était puissante . Ichigo se décida et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir quand il posa sa main sur la poignée il fit un bond monumental, un énorme bruit résonna dans la pièce... quelque chose ou plutôt quelqun venait de percuter la porte dans un grand fracas ça avait du faire mal...

Le quelqun commença a grommeller quelque chose comme :

-Si les portes des chambres d'hôpital doivent toujours êtres c'est pour une bonne RAISON !

Ichigo ne savait plus où donner de la tête, Grimmjow aussi avait sursauter au bruit qu'avait entrainé la collision de la porte avec cette pauvre personne se trouvant être ... derrière la porte !

Le rouquin ouvrit la porte paniqué en s'excusa à tout va:

-Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé ! excusez-moi s'il vous plait !

-...

Quand Ichigo leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur il resta un moment sans voix, il se trouver devant un homme beau comme un dieux mais accueillant qu'une porte de prison. Il prit la parole, sa voix, comme Ichigo s'y attendait, était sexy mais très froide :

-Bonjour je suis le médecin, Byakuya Kuchiki, je venais pour me renseigner sur mon nouveau patient mais j'ai eu comme qui dirait un petit empechement... et sur ce il se toucha le front légèrement rougit à cause du choc avec la porte.

Byakuya se dirigea vers le bleuté regarda le joue de Grimmjow et se tourna rapidement vers l'orangé faisant voler ses cheveux ébènes :

-c'est vous qui l'avez frappé ?

-Hein? Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Parce que c'est écrit dans le dossier des urgences ...

-Oh...

-Bon je présume donc que c'est bien vous qui l'avez frappé... Donc je vous prirez de bien vouloir sortir de la pièce pendant que j'examine... Grimmjow ?

-Je ne vois pas pour...

Byakuya toujours en face d'Ichigo mit un doigt fin blanc et glacé sur la bouche de celui-ci, qui soit dit en passant perdit tout ses moyens et baraguina un petit :

-c'est d'accord je crois que je vais sortir ...

-Bonne décision!

Ichigo sortit de la chambre en nage...C'était qui se type ?Quand à lui, Byakuya retourna au près de Grimmjow qui le regardait méchament se qui amusa fortement Byakuya mais ne laissa rien paraitre, hey classe oblige !

-C'est ton petit ami ?

-...

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

-...

-Tu veux jouer ?

-...

-Eh bien sache que j'ai tout mon temps !


	6. Chapter 6

**hello c'est moi, je suis de retour ^^ (ta da daaaam -effet film d'horreur-)**

**j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres (s'ils vous ont plus ! ^^)**

**disclaimer:toujouuuuurs pas ! toujours à tite kubo ...**

**ps: petit changement d'ambiance dans ce chapitre .**

Chapitre 6: L'homme glaçon 

Ichigo était toujours dans les couloirs tandis que la lutte silencieuse entre Grimmjow et Byakuya faisait rage . Les doigts fins et froids se posaient sur la machoire endolorie du bleuté, il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il aimait la température des doigts de ce "pseudo" médecin, cela lui faisait du bien .

Byakuya voyait bien que son patient était en rage après lui et cela l'amusait, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas divertis de cett façon. Il prit la parole:

-Et bien, qu'as-tu fais pour mériter pareil coups...?

silence mutin, durant le silence volontaire de Grimmjow, mister freeze (c'est byaku w) pensa au petit rouquin de tout à l'heure, il ne tarderait pas à revenir...Et comme il s'amusait furieusement avec son nouveau patient Il reprit la parole :

-Alors...tu ne veux pas répondre ? Où bien serait-ce mes mains qui te mettent mal à l'aise ?

Sur ce il fit mine de retirer ses mains du visage du bleuté qui, précipitamment, prit les mains du médecin pour les remettre sur son visage. Un soupir de contentement accompagna son geste. Non pas que les anti-douleurs ne fassent pas effets mais leur action plus le froid des mains blanche de Byakuya était bien plus efficace ! Un sourire légèrement moqueur vint orner le visage pourtant si noble de byakuya:

-On aime mes mains ?

-Juste leur température ! grogna le bleuté

-Et si je les descendait pour voir ?

-ah !

-Grimmjow qu'est ce que...

-Ichigo ?

Ichigo venait d'entrer dans la chambre et venait de surprendre SON Grimmjow en train de soupirer pour cet enfoiré de médecin à la con ! Soit dit en passant Byakuya n'a pas enlevé ses mains du cou de Grimmjow...

Ichigo s'approcha du médecin et donna une forte tape sur ses mains pour les faire lacher sa propriété ! Mais Grimmjow ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ! Au grand ettonement de tous, et oui même du sien, il prit la défense de Byakuya :

-Ho, Ichi, c'est bon pas besoin d'être violent !

-Quoi ? Ce gars te tripote je te défends et toi tu me dis de pas être violent ?

-Je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul !

-C'est ce que je vois ! A moins que je ne sois arrivé trop tôt et que vous n'ayez pas eu le temps de terminer votre petite affaire ...

-Ichi...

-Ya pas de "Ichi" qui tiennent !

-On va pas encore se disputer ?

-Sa dépend de toi...

-Où de toi... C'est pas moi qu'on a retrouvé das un lit avec un autre mec en train de soupirer sous ses caresses...

-Je...

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué je suis encore dans la pièce ! dit discrètement Byakuya.

-Ouais ben ta gueule !

-Ichi !

-Ta gueule aussi putain de menteur !

Et Ichigo sortit de la pièce en pleurant et en claquant la porte .Là Grimmjow se dit qu'il avait vraiment merdé... Juste au moment où il lui dit qu'il aime Ichigo ce putain de médecin il colle ses sales pattes dans le cou... c'est de sa faute à lui s'il a toujours était réactif à la sensation de froids ? d'ailleurs où était ce satané Kuchiki ?

Byakuya était sortit quelques secondes après Ichigo et essayait de rattrapé le rouquin, c'est qu'il courait vite mine de rien !Quand il réussit à saisir le bras d'Ichigo, celui si se retourna sèchement et le foudroya du regard en lui crachant presque :

-Quoi ?

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent à l'entente du ton utilisé. Byakuya fit un signe aux infirmières présentes pour dire que tout allait bien...Ensuite il se tourna vers Ichigo, et lui dit calmement:

-Je crois que tu ne veux pas que tout l'hôpital sois au courant de tes petites mésaventures...

Ichigo se calma un peu et hocha la tête

-bien, suis moi !

-Où ?

-Plus loin, à l'abris de tout ces regards curieux .

-D'accord

5min plus tard

-Bon, pourquoi t'es tu enfuis en courant tout à l'heure ?

-N'est ce pas évident mon copain me trompe avec le gars qui se trouve en face de moi ...

-Te trompe ?

-Oui vous appelez sa comment vous ?

-Euh... je n'en sais rien mais lui m'a pourtant assuré que vous n'étiez plus ensembles...

-Pardon ?

-Eh bien oui après votre "petite" dispute de tout à l'heure où vous hurliez que vous l'aimiez, il m'a dit qu'il vous avez jeté et que s'était pour sa que vous étiez d'humeur aussi... maussade à mon égard.

-Que quoi ? Nan impossible, il a dit qu'il m'aimait...

-Oh je suis désolé mais je voulais mettre les choses au clair avant qu'il n'y ait des problèmes...

-Vous avez bien faits merci...

Et sur ce Ichigo sortit de l'hôpital bouleversé et complètement groggy de douleur. Byakuya, mission1 : terminé ! maintenant mission 2: action !

Byakuya entra dans la chambre de grimmjow l'air totalement affolé et épuisé.Il s'arretta deux secondes pour reprendre sa respiration quand il vit Grimmjow se lever et commencer, enfin, finir de s'habiller.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Je pars voir Ichigo !

-NON !

-Pardon...?

-Je veux dire tu, vous devez restez ici !

-Et c'est vous qui allez m'enpecher de sortir ?

-Oui vu que je suis votre médecin !

-Vous n'êtes pas MON médecin mais un médecin de cet hôpital ! Maintenant laissez moi passer !

-Calmez-vous et allez-vous assoir avant que sa ne barde pour vous !

-Glup... d'accord.

-Bien...j'étais venu te dire que

-Je ne veux rien entendre !

-Bon maintenant tu arrette de faire l'enfant et tu m'écoute !

-Et pourquoi sa ? Je vous signale que mon petit-ami...

-EX-PETIT AMI ! J'étais venu te dire qu'Ichigo vient de te larguer' !

-... impossible !

-Si et désolé d'avoir crié comme sa ... Mais je viens de rattraper Ichigo et il m'a dit de te dire que tout était finis...

-Vous mentez !

-Je ne mens jamais ... malheureusement ! (nyak nyak Byakuya est un menteur sadique w)

-Je...Il vous a dit pourquoi ?

-Eh bien...

-Mais j'y pense, c'est à cause de vous ! Quand il est rentré il vous a vu et il il ...

-C'est en partis de ma faute, oui, mais d'après lui tu n'es pas innocent dans l'histoire.

-ah oui et en quoi ?

-Il m'a parler ou plutôt m'a hurlé que tu ne lui serait jamais fidèle !

-Je...mais...quoi ?

-Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputez au sujet d'une fille et maintenant ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter !

-...je...laissez moi seul s'il vous plait .

-très bien .

Et byakuya sortit de la pièce l'air faussement désolé mais une fois la porte passé il reprit son masque impassible de médecin froid et distant. Grimmjow lui par contre voulait pleurer,crier sa peine mais il n'y parvenait pas, il n'y arrivait pas comme si pleurer était inutile comme si il restait un espoir...

Cela faisait trois jours que Grimmjow était sans nouvelles d'Ichigo, le bleuté s'inquiétait mais bon peut-être Ichigo s'était-il réfugié chez un de ses amis ou bien s'était-il enfuit avec le premier venu... Cette affreuse pensée arracha un pincement au coeur à Grimmjow...en fait elle lui broyait littéralement les entrailles, enfin ce qu'il en restait !

4 jours, rien

5 jours, rien

6 jours, rien

une semaine, rien

une semaine et 2 jours, c'est le temps qu'il fallut à Grimmjow pour avoir des nouvelles de son orangé, en voyant la lettre il fut heureux que le roux ne l'ait pas oublié... il aurait mieux valut qu'Ichigo oublit Grimmjow finalement :

_Grimmjow,_

_Voila, nous avons rompu ! Cette lettre est la première et la dernière que tu recevra de moi,_

_car aujourd'hui je souffre toujours de ta trahison mais moi aussi j'ai trouvé un médecin_

_pour me soigner mes blessures!_

_Je t'envois sa photo pour que tu vois à quel point il est beau..._

_P.S: Quand tu sortira de l'hôpital, ne prend pas la peine de venir chez moi_

_pour récupérer tes affaires. J'ai pris la liberté de tout remettre chez toi ainsi que ma clé_

_qui se trouve dans la boite aux lettres !_

_Adieu_

_Kuroski Ichigo. _

Les larmes de Grimmjow coulaient sur le papier faisant baver l'encre mais surement était-il masochiste car il saisit le petit carré blanc qui était tombé sur son lit et re garda la photo... Elle représentait un jeune homme au longs cheveux blonds, il était très beau c'est vrai ...ses larmes coulaient toujours et de grosses gouttes d'eau salée glissaient sur le papier glacé, jamais il n'avait pleurer même devant ses parents, personne n'a jamais vu Grimmjow pleurer...Seul Ichigo avait réussi cet exploit : rendre dépendant Grimmjow . Il pleurait ton son soul et pleurait encore quand Byakuya entra dans la chambre pour sa visite quotidienne quand il vit que Grimmjow pleurer il s'approcha rapidement du bleuté et le prit dans ses bras :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Grimm'

-Je...regarde...

-il lut la lettre puis regarda la photo et serra un peu plus Grimmjow dans ses bras, ne tentant rien de répréhensible, juste sentir la présence de l'autre étaiot suffisant. Grimmjow pleura sur l'épaule de Byakuya encore longtemps et il finit par s'endormir épuisé par tout ces rebondissements.

Dans une salle de l'hôpital

-Alors mon petit Byaku chéri ?

-Aaah...quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dis de ne ps m'appeller comme sa !

-Ok ok... ben ton p'tit schtroumpf ^^

-Grimmjow ?

-Ben oui, ma reine des glaces !

-Arrette avec les surnoms débiles !

-D'accord

-Bon Grimmjow sors demain normalement mais je vais demander à le garder en observation...

-Pour un machoire cassée ?

-Non pour dépression !

-Aaah d'accord et _Ichigo _?

-Ichigo est partis il y a un peu plus d'une semaine !

-Comment le retrouver ...

-Tiens regarde ça.

-Mais c'est Ichigo avec...

-Son nouvel amant enfin d'après lui, mais ce n'est qu'une photo.

-Non je ne crois pas, on dirait bien que la famille est sensible à son charme ^^

-La famille ?

-Oui la personne sur cet photo est le frère d'une de mes "connaissance" !

-Vous parlez comme un mafieux ...

-Je ne suis que chiurgiens

-C'est encore plus effrayant !

-Si tu le dit ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ^^ Alors voila le nouveau chapitre ! **

**disclaimer****: Tout absolument tout appartient à Tite Kubo !**

**mercii à ****Bumblebee-chan :**** J'ai adoré tout tes commentaires, ils m'ont remis la pèche ! ^^ Et attention l'identité du chiurgien mystère est révélée ! ^^**

**note****: **dites moi ce que vous pensez du couple Ichi-Grimm ! (enfin si vous voulez ^^)

Chapitre 7 : Mon petit Il forte chéris que j'aime .

...

-Allez viens ...

-Mh...je vais voir .

-S'il te plait !

-Je t'ai dis que j'allais voir !

-Si c'était Grimmjow qui te le demandait, tu n'hésiterais pas !

-Quoi ? Comment tu peux me parler de_ lui _?

-Tu vois, dès que l'on parle de _lui_ tu es tout de suite plus vivant, plus receptif, plus passionné aussi !

-C'est pas vrai...

-Oh que si !

-Mais tu sais il y d'autre moment où je suis passionné ... ;p

-Mh...? De quoi tu paAaaAh ! Qu'est ce que fais ? O_o""

-Je te montre comment je suis passionné ^^

-Aah, mais ! aaaaah

-C'est bon ?

-Tu viens de aaaah ok c'est exquis ! T'arrette pas !

-Mmh ? C'est un ordre ?

-C'est un ordre !

Quelques "instants" plus tard

-Wahou...Alors tu viens ?

Bon d'accord, tu l'a bien mérité XD

-Mais heu...

-Heu mais en fait allez où ?

-Quoi ? T'as rien écouté ?

-Si si mais j'ai oublié le nom de la ville !

-Ben c'est parceque je te l'ai pas dit ^^

-Alors dis le !

-Karakura

-Ka karakura ?

-Oui, tu connais ?

-Un peu, j'ai habité là-bas...

-Ah bon ? Moi aussi ! Pourquoi on s'est jamais croisé ?

-J'ai déménagé il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant

-Mh, moi j'ai emménagé il ya deux ans et je suis arrivé à Tokyo il y a 1 mois ^^

-Ah heu...

-Mais bon on s'en fout ! On pars quand ?

-Attens deux minutes s'il te plait ! On pars pour Karakura pour faire quoi ?

-J'aimerais faire mon coming out à mon frère qui habite à Karakura... avec toi !

-Ah ok...

-Donc on pars quand ? hein monsieur j'écoute-pas-mon-petit-ami-quand-il-me-parle !

-Très drôle -_-" ! Qu'est ce que tu pense de samedi ?

-Samedi ? C'est le 15 nan ?

-Ouais je crois...

-Bon alors pour moi c'est ok ! ^^

-Bon alors vendu pour samedi 15 ^^

-Cool ! merci Ichigo je t'aime trop ^^

-Ouais ^^

Pendant ce temps là à l'hôpital

-Grimmjow, je peux entrer ?

-C'est vous le médecin nan ?

-Oui ^^ haha Tu as raison ! (Byakuya qui rigole à un "blague" O_0"")

Byakuya fut choqué par la mine affreuse de Grimmjow et il lui fit remarquer :

-Grimm, on t'as admis ici pour blessure et maintenant tu ressemble à un mort vivant !

-Un mort-vivant ?

-Oui un zombie ! T'es tout blanc, t'as maigris et en plus t'es tout déprimé ! Réagis enfin, il y a des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi !

-Et qui ?

-Tes parents,...

-Mes parents ? Ils ne sont pas venus une seule fois me voir !

-Non car ils se trouvent à New-york pour affaire mais ils téléphone tout les jours pour avoir de tes nouvelles !

-Bon d'accord mais qui d'autre ?

-Les infirmières !

-C'est leur boulot !

-Moi !

-C'est...

-Mon boulot ? oui, mais si je viens tout les jours ce n'est pas pour rien ! je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi !

-...merci

Grimmjow pour la enième fois se mit à pleurer et Byakuya se dit qu'il allait devoir utiliser la manière forte ! Il se dirigea vers Grimmjow d'un pas conquérant et l'embrassa doucement puis plus impétieusement puis il cassa le baiser et regarda le bleuté avec un regard entendu :

-Ce que je viens de faire est plusieur fois condamné par la loi alors shht -il posa un doigts sur ses lèvres et fit un clin d'oeil à Grimmjow- et puis maintenat que je suis un hors la loi je vais faire une nouvelle connerie je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire normalement : un certain Kurosaki demande à te voir depuis une semaine mais on doit lui refuser l'entrée à ta chambre parce que tu es trop faible pour supporter les visites !

-...

Grimmjow restait sans voix, de un Byakuya l'homme au sang froid légendaire venait de l'embrasser, de deux byakuya avait parler plus d'une minutes **en suivant **! et de trois KUROSAKI !

-C'est bon ? je t'ai remis sur le chemin de la raison ?

-Vous faites sa avec tout vos patients ?

-Seulement avec ceux qui sont trop bête pour se prendre en main tout seul et ceux qui sont séduisant ^^

-Je fais partis de quel groupe ?

-Si je te dis des deux tu vas te vexer ?

-Moi naaaan !

-Alors tu fais partis du deuxieme ! (deuxième clin d'oeil sa devient suspect ! urahara sors de ce corps !)(pourquoi urahara ? chais pas i fait très "pervers")

-euh...

-Maintenant tu mange et tu reprens des forces !

-Oui maman !

-Je suis une mauvaise mère !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parceque quelle bonne mère aurait envi de faire l'amour à son fils ?

-Un point pour vous !

-A tout à l'heure !

Un peu plus loin

-Alors ?

-Quoi ?

-On dit plus bonjour à son chiurgien préféré ?

-Bonjour Aizen-sama !

-Oh arrette de m'appeller Aizen-sama, tu m'exite !

-Arrette tes conneries !

-Oh ? Byakuya vulgaire ? Vade retro satanas !

-Très drôle !

-Bon trève de plaisanterie, Comment va la stroumpfette ?

-_Grimmjow _va très bien !

-Tu lui a dit que Kurosaki voulait le voir ?

-Oui...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je...

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'aime bien ?

-Alors je ne te le dit pas !

-Mais c'est pas vrai ? Coupe les ponts tout de suite ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Par ce que je te le dis !

-...

-C'est mieux ! aintenant tu m'écoute attentivement

-D'accord...

-Samedi Il forte emmene Ichigo chez son frère, tu sais ce que sa signifie ?

-oui...

-Alors fais profil bas, il ne faut pas qu'à cause de tes petits penchant pour ce gamin on puisse remonter jusqu'à moi ! Compris ?

-Oui ...

-Très bien !

Samedi 15 du côté d'Ichigo et d'Il forte

-Voila, on est arrivé ! ^^

-Heu rappelle moi dans quel quartier on est ...

-dans le quartier de duke ^^

-toc toc toc-

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux rose bubble gum et à lunette (trop canon ! *o*) Ichigo ouvrit grand les yeux, une lueure de terreure s'y était mise à briller. L'homme au cheveux rose eut un lui aussi l'air franchement surpris en voyant Ichigo .

-Il forte on ne t'attendais pas en si bonne compagnie . Dit-il en regardant le roux

-Ouais ben..on peut entrer ?

-mais bien sur !

-Mercii ^^

Il forte entra dans la petite maison qu'était celle de szayel mais Ichigo toujours paralysé par la peur ne bougea pas d'un pouce, quabd Il forte le remarqua il retourna sur ses pas et se planta devant Ichigo et lui dit innocement :

-Ben entre mon frère va pas te manger !

-ouais ... articula Ichigo sans grande réussite.

Ils traversèrent le couloir pour arriver jusqu'au salon quand Szayel se pencha sur Ichigo pour lui dire à l'oreille :

-ça, sa reste çà voir !

Ichigo eut des frissons de pur dégout et de peur mélés pour cet homme mais le pire restait encore à venir...

Ichigo pouvait sentir le regard de szayel dans son dos, c'était pour ainsi dire: écoeurant! Szayel apostropha son frère:

-Au fait mon petit Il forte chéri que j'aime, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais de la visite...

-Qui sa ?

-Ben tu verras bien ^^

Quand les trois hommes arrivèrent dans le salon ils furent témoin d'une scène

-habituelle pour Il forte

-trop familière pour Ichigo

et amusante au possible pour szayel càd un strip poker entre "mec"

Ichigo ne connaissait pas tout les joueurs, tout à droite se trouvait un homme : effrayant, grand, très grand, de longs cheveux noirs, un sourire sadique et completement fou, des yeux pervers...

-Nnoitra, annonça Szayel

Nnoitra, même son nom était hideux. pensa Ichigo

Au centre, leur victime, petit, les cheveux bruns coupés au carré et des signes d'une timidité et de maladresse quasi maladive.

-Hanataro yamada, annonça une fois de plus le maitre des lieux

Le bruns se confondit en courbette et autres saluts inutiles...

et tout à gauche...l'albinos, ce garçon blanc comme un cadavre, ce sourire faux lui coupant la moitié du visage, ces yeux toujours clos d'un rouge flamboyant et surtout ce rictus pervers et exessivement sadique...Lui Ichigo le connaissait bien...Szayel allait annoncer le troisième et dernier participant quand Ichigo le devança :

-Ichimaru Gin...

Le sourire de gin s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible .

-Tu te souviens de moi ? J'en suis ravi ! ^^

-Vous vous connaissait ? demanda Il forte un peu oerdu

-Oui, répondit Szayel, Ichigo, gin et moi avons passé de bon moments ensemble l'anné dernière !

-Mais malheureusement il a déménagé! termina gin .

-Sérieux ? c'est trop super ça ! s'enthousiasma le blond.

-Oui je trouve aussi ! dit Gin en fixant Ichigo ^^

-Mais au fait mon petit Il forte ?

-Oui grand frère ?

-Tu dors où ?

-Chez papa et maman d'ailleurs Ichi et moi on va y aller parceque sinon Maman va s'inquiéter !

-Mais vous venez d'artriver, se plaigna Gin .

-J'ai une idée, dit Szayel, POurquoi ne dormirez tu pas ici ?

-On peut ?

-Bien sur !

-T'en dis quoi Ichigo ?

-Ben moi j'aimerais vraiment rencontrer tes parents donc...

-Oui mais si vous restez dormir ici, vous dormirez dans la m^me chambre que chez papa et maman ...

-Ouais c'est vrai sa Ichi..Alors ?

-Mais et tes parents ?

-T'inquiète ils ont l'habitude !

-Mais ...

-Quoi t'as pas envi de dormir avec moi ?

-Si mais ...

-Alors voila c'est réglé ! On rerste !

-YES ! crièrent en coeur Gin et Szayel .

Ichigo était dépité il fallait qu'il s'échappe et vite !

Nnoitra gagna la partie de poker et repartis avec son "trophé" sous le bras:

-Salut les mecs !

-Salut!

-Amusez-vous bien ^^

-T'inquiète pas pour nous ! ^^

Ichigo essayait de rester tout le temps avec Il forte mais fut un mioment ils finirent par se séparer: le moment de la douche (ta da daaam effet dramatique XD)

Il forte s'enferma dans la salle de bain laissant Ichigo seul dans le pianotait un SOS sur son portable quand les mains blanche de Gin se posèrent sur ses yeux. La voix de l'albinos résonnat dans la crâne du rouquin :

-Aaaah...Je croyait t'avoir perdu mais, joie, mon jouet préféré est de retour ! Et devine quoi, J'ai très envi de jouer avec !

voila fin du chapitre ^^

Je tient à dire que malgrés les apparences j'adore le personnage de gin ! et aussi que je suis désolé pour tout les fans d'Ichigo mais il va encore en baver ! gomen !

review ?


End file.
